The Most Unlikely Confession
by booknerdjewel
Summary: One-shot. [Part 2 out of a 4 part one-shot series] Tristan confesses his feelings for Rory.


**AN: Hey, guys! Here is another new one-shot. This one-shot is part of my 'series'. The reason I put series in quotations marks is because it kind of is a series, kind of not. Basically, I am going to be posting a new one-shot every single day (or at least try to) throughout the month of December. All of the one-shots I have posted and will be posting are from differents shows and movies. These one-shots will not be a part of the same genre, only a few of them will be. Don't forget to follow, review, and favorite as well as checking out my other stories. Thanks so much for reading, JuJuB7.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7fanfic_**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **The Most Unlikely Confession**

 **One-shot**

God, she hates this. She can not get comfortable. She told Luke that she would be fine, but she's not. She can't do anything on her own. This cast is killing her, she can't do anything. She needs help with everything and that includes going to the bathroom. She is starting to regret telling Luke that she would be fine and there was no reason that he had to stay with her. She could call Luke and tell him that she needs help, but she knows that Luke needs to work. God, who know what will happen at the diner if Luke isn't there. She could call Sookie, Sookie would be here in a heartbeat, but then Sookie wouldn't leave and would make sure Rory was okay and have everything she needs. Who could she call to come help her? To come keep her company? No one. All of her friends are in school and she is stuck at home with a broken ankle. Why out of all people did this have to happen to her? This is why Gilmores don't anything sports activity because something like this would happen. And now she is stuck here, at home, all alone with no one to talk to. Sigh, all she can do it sit on the couch and watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory for the one-hundredth time.

"Bible boy to the rescue!" Tristan shouts as he walks through the door.

"Tristan!" Rory shouts back. "What on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school like everyone else?"

"Yeah, I should," Tristan says as he makes his way further into the living room. "But then I got to thinking, poor Mary is probably all alone at her house and then that got me thinking, I should I go and keep Mary company. So here I am."

"You are going to keep me company?" Rory asks. "Don't you think that oh, I don't know, your father might be mad that you skipped school to hang out with your many girlfriends. Oh, I can see it now, being sent off to military school as soon as he finds out."

"Funny, very funny," Tristan smiles as he sits down next to Rory. "My father is away on a business trip and by the time he gets back, I will make up an excuse. Nothing to worry about, Mary. For the next couple of days, I am all yours."

"What are you talking about?" Rory asks.

"I am going to be keeping you company," Tristan says. "Paris told me what the situation is. Your mom is out of town. And I already know that your Dad isn't in the picture. You know, I thought that I would come and keep you company. I didn't want you to be home all by yourself all day. I mean I know we aren't exactly friends, but I guess we are working towards being friends, right? Rory, I would really like to be friends with you, that is if you do."

"You know I do," Rory says in a quiet voice. "You just make it so hard."

"I know," Tristan says also in a quiet voice. "I am an idiot, I just… No other girl has made felt the way I do about you and I don't know how to handle it. I have never ever felt this about another girl. To be honest, if I am being honest with you and myself, it scares me. I have never really liked a girl before. Like everyone clearly sees and says, they have been my flavors of the week. I have never been interested in any of those girls like I have been interested in you. I didn't know how to go about that… Listen, I am sorry for the way I have treated. Yes, I do really like you and yes, I will be okay if you don't feel the same way about me. I will get, Rory. You don't have to pretend with me, just don't."

Rory doesn't say anything, she is in a state of somewhat shock. Yes, she has known that Tristan likes her, but she never thought she would hear the words come from his mouth, but he just admitted it to her and she really can't believe it. After all this time when they were finally alone again, he admitted his feelings for her. Okay, yes, she has liked Tristan for a while now but didn't say anything for two reasons. One, she was still dating Dean, but now that is over. And two, she wasn't sure how Tristan felt about her, but now that is out of the bag. So now there is nothing stopping her.

"I like you too," Rory breathes.

"You do," Tristan smiles, looking back up at her.

"Yeah, I do," Rory confirms. "I have liked for a while, but I was dating Dean, but now that we are over, there is nothing stopping me from telling you how I really feel. Of course, I didn't know how you actually felt about me."

"Do you think that maybe we could give us a shot?" Tristan asks.

"Well," Rory says. "I don't see why not, but I still get to call you bible boy."

"As long as I still get to call you Mary," Tristan smiles.


End file.
